De la fierté d'un Malefoy
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Vingt-sept ans que Lucius n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, et jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi sinistre, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de la fuir. Et Narcissa était toujours là, à ses côtés. Alors tout irait bien.


_Salut à toutes (et tous)! _

_Voici ci un OS tout simple, sans grand intérêt j'en ai bien peur ^^ Il est le premier que j'écris avec ce pairing, j'espère que ce n'est pas catastrophique._

_Je l'ai écrit pour le concours de fanfictions sur le site Short Éditions, et je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. _

_Tout à J.K Rowling._

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_De la fierté d'un Malefoy_

La Grande Salle était en effervescence. Vingt-sept ans que Lucius n'y avait pas remis les pieds, et jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi sinistre, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de la fuir.

Autour de lui, il régnait une atmosphère déchirée, et le plafond affichait un jour de pluie, d'où perçait quelques rayons de soleil. Elèves, aurors, familles se retrouvaient dans la pièce. Les longues tables de son adolescence avaient disparues, et les bannières des quatre maisons pendaient sur les murs, déchirées ou brûlées. En ce moment, il n'existait plus aucune barrière, se dit Lucius. N'avait-il pas sauvé la vie d'un roux, lors des combats ? Plus aucun code ne régissait ces gens partagés entre la peine et la joie, chacun ne pensait qu'à trouver du réconfort auprès d'un être cher.

A côté de Lucius, en contrebas de son banc, une jeune fille, plus jeune que son fils, pleurait sur le corps d'un homme. Personne n'était là pour la soutenir dans sa peine, alors qu'à deux pas, un groupe d'amis riait et sanglotait en même temps. Un instant, il imagina Drago à la place, malheureux et seul auprès de son corps ou celui de Narcissa.

Lucius tendit alors la main pour presser l'épaule de cette enfant malheureuse. Elle sursauta à ce contact et se retourna vers lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle devait être terrorisée en le reconnaissant, alors il leva les deux mains en signe de paix. Il voulut lui parler, lui adresser une parole rassurante, mais il avait la gorge nouée et la bouche sèche. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lui adresser un regard neutre, avant de prendre une de ses mains. L'enfant se remit à pleurer en s'accrochant à ce secours plus que bienvenu, et Lucius esquissa un léger sourire.

La laissant s'agripper à lui, il releva la tête pour chercher sa famille. Narcissa l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt pour chercher leur fils, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de la bataille.

A part la nouvelle de la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, celle de leur neutralité lors des combats était connue de tous. Tous savaient que les Malefoy avaient fui, mais le plus étrange, c'était que leur précieux fils n'était pas avec eux. Lucius avait entendu un des roux mentionner le nom de son fils, ainsi que les mots « aide » et « salle sur demande ». Le patriarche Malefoy n'était pas allé demander des explications, mais l'un des roux l'avait vu et avait hoché la tête, en signe de reconnaissance sûrement, sauf que Lucius était incapable de les différencier. Il avait juste retourné le geste, se considérant maintenant quitte avec cette famille.

Son fils avait réussi là où lui avait échoué ; il avait abandonné le Lord, alors que Lucius en avait été incapable, même si il avait failli perdre Narcissa. Il n'avait pas eu assez de courage.

La jeune fille lâcha sa main pour recouvrir le corps d'un drap. Avant de cacher la tête, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du mort et écrasa une dernière larme. Puis elle se tourna vers Lucius, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce contact visuel le surprit il n'y avait que Narcissa pour le regarder ainsi.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle partit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais ce simple mot lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il ne méritait certainement pas une telle attention, pourtant. Il suivit sa silhouette au travers de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un poids contre lui détourne son attention.

Narcissa. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il prenait sa femme contre lui. Elle se blottit dans son étreinte et il put sentir qu'elle tremblait de tout son être.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé Drago, sanglotait-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu, pas trouvé...

-Calme-toi. Il ne doit pas être loin.

-Et s'il était mort ? Oh, Lucius... Je me sens tellement coupable...

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Lucius ferma les yeux, désemparé. Jamais il ne l'avait réconfortée, car toujours elle s'était montrée forte.

-Non, Narcissa. Tout est de ma faute, et je...

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Comment avons-nous pu tomber si bas ? Nous n'avons plus rien. Plus de manoir, plus de réputation, plus... Plus de fils.

Narcissa se cacha dans la lourde robe de son mari pour pleurer, alors qu'il ne savait que faire pour la calmer. Il mit une main sur sa tête et caressa lentement ses cheveux. Il ferma à demi les yeux et les imagina, tous les trois, à un quelconque évènement. Heureux et unis. Si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas existé...

« -Tu te souviens, Narcissa, quand on était ici pour nos études... Je ne te supportais pas. Pour moi, tu étais la petite sœur de Bellatrix, toujours dans nos affaires. Je détestais te voir plus avec nous qu'avec les sorciers de ton âge, devenir amie avec mes amis. Ton comportement de jeune fille qui se prend pour la meilleure m'enrageait et je ne pouvais pas te voir. Et pourtant, quand tu lisais, quand tu travaillais, bref, quand tu ne parlais pas, je te trouvais agréable, parfois j'allais même jusqu'à penser que tu étais jolie.

Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, ta sœur et moi, il te restait deux ans d'études, et j'étais bien content de ne plus t'avoir dans notre groupe d'amis. Sans en avoir conscience, tu mettais une barrière dans nos activités. Etant plus jeune, tu nous empêchais de faire tout ce que nous voulions. Bellatrix a été la première à nous mettre sur la voie de la magie noire. Elle avait déjà été en contact avec le lord, à cette époque. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais dans mon contrat de mariage, c'était elle que je devais épouser. Sauf qu'elle n'écoutait que Jédusor, alors elle a épousé Lestrange. Le contrat rompu, je devais me charger de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à toi. Ça a failli ne pas marcher, parce que mon père ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec les Black. Mais finalement, deux ans après ta sortie de Poudlard, nous nous sommes mariés. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimais alors, mais je ressentais pour toi une amitié sincère et un profond attachement. Je trouvais en toi la compagne parfaite, malgré le sentiment que j'avais de toi à Poudlard. Tu étais plus mature, plus noble. J'étais fier de toi lors des soirées, fier de ta prestance, de ta beauté, fier d'être ton mari. Tu as ce côté farouche qu'on ne trouve pas chez les femmes de l'aristocratie, cette compassion qui fait de toi une femme fantastique. »

Lucius s'interrompit dans son discours, évitant le regard de sa femme. Trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments tout au long de ces années mouvementées s'avérait difficile. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer ainsi. Pour poursuivre, il baissa la voix.

« - Nos premières années ont été difficiles, avec la magie noire, le mariage qui n'était qu'un contrat, après tout, et nos caractères. Tout ça pour préserver un nom, une lignée de sang pur. Mais tu sais, pour moi, tout cela était pour toi. C'est venu un jour, comme ça. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai su que tu étais tout pour moi... Où j'ai su que je... Que je t'aimais. »

Narcissa pressa la main de Lucius qui se tut, puis elle l'enlaça. Jamais ils n'avaient eu des gestes aussi affectueux en public, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien, se dit Narcissa, une accolade ne pouvait plus leur nuire. Elle serra fort son mari, ses maigres bras peinant à faire le tour de son large torse, puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue mal rasée. Lucius eut un sourire, mais évitait toujours son regard.

« -Je venais de recevoir la Marque, murmura-t-il, et tu m'attendais dans le salon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le faisais, mais jamais tu ne m'avais accueilli avec autant de peine. Tu as pris soin de moi toute la nuit en tentant d'atténuer la douleur, sans me juger. J'ai cru t'avoir entendue pleurer, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Puis, juste avant que je m'endorme, tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et j'ai vu tes yeux. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, savoir que tu étais là. Je sais que j'ai été le pire des maris, et tu as toujours tenu bon face à ce que je t'infligeais. »

Lucius se tut, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur en expirant profondément. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Narcissa, et, enfin sûr de ses mots, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je me fiche que nous ayons perdu notre manoir depuis quelques temps, de notre réputation, pardon, de ma situation de mangemort, de notre image lâche. Ce qui fait ma fierté, c'est toi et Drago. Je suis fier de vous deux, de vous avoir avec moi, même si je ne vous mérite pas. »

Narcissa hocha simplement la tête à la fin des paroles de son mari. Jamais, en vingt ans de mariage, il ne s'était autant confié, et elle ne voulait rien dire qui soit maladroit. Elle posa simplement sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant doucement, les yeux humides, et Lucius sut que malgré leur déchéance, ils arriveraient à se remettre. Tout n'irait peut-être pas bien, mais il essaierait de faire la fierté de sa femme.

Il décida qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps inactifs au milieu des blessés. Il s'y connaissait en magie noire, il se devait d'aider. Serrant la main de Narcissa dans la sienne, il se leva et se dirigea vers un médicomage pour proposer son aide. Il croisa Potter et se figea.

Le garçon avait un air fatigué, et ses yeux étaient ternes. Il lui fit face pendant quelques secondes, avant de lâcher un merci sincère, qui surprit Harry.

« -Votre fils aide Hermione, dit-il. Elle a une cheville cassée. »

Narcissa s'avança alors, et prit le jeune dans ses bras. Lucius ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent, seulement qu'Harry Potter venait de les pardonner.


End file.
